Viendo cosas
by LesMots
Summary: "—¿Eres un ser malo? —Sólo por dentro". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Suzanne Collins.
1. Monólogo

¿Eres un hombre malo, Abernathy? Tú... tienes esos problemas inconfesables y malditos, ¿cuándo empezaste?  
Espera, no respondas, yo lo sé. Tuviste una conversación; una memorable, si me lo preguntas.

"Por qué?" Preguntabas con ansia. Él solo quería que lo entendieras y lo dejaras irse, así que habló con esa calma que nunca le habías oído antes. Una calma errática y confusa, porque él no era así en absoluto.

"Porque...Haymitch, no es justo. Nada lo es"

"Entonces, ¿este es el final de todo? ¿así es como culmina?"

"Nada termina, hijo. No en realidad". Tu padre sonaba todavía más solemne cuando intentaba darte lecciones, como en esa ocasión.

Tú no sentías que valiera la pena, ojalá hubieses prestado más atención.

"Pero te vas, ese es un final". Le reprochaste.

"Escucha" Lo tenías enfrente, unos ojos grises de la veta moteados de azul. También en eso era rebelde, no podrías decir si era comerciante o minero, no sin conocerle. "Quizá ahora no me creas, pero algún día lo harás. Hay algo más allá de esas fronteras".

"Hay algo aquí, papá. Tu familia, nosotros, y te necesitamos aquí" Lo hiciste suspirar, pudiste darte cuenta de que él no quería que le dijeras eso, prefería marcharse sin más.

Por eso, cuando le atrapaste en medio de su fuga, te golpeó. Entonces tuvo que explicartelo todo. Sangraste, te dejó una cicatriz, no lo olvidarías jamás.

"Lo que hay allí, vale más que todo aquello que tenemos ahora. Iré a verlo con mis propios ojos, y volveré, sólo esperame aquí, en esta alfombra desgastada, alguna vez volveré a pisarla"

"Papá, olvídalo. El Distrito 13 ya no existe" Aún sientes lo salado de la amargura en tu garganta, las lágrimas, las mangas de tu camisa sucias y las mejillas irritadas de sentir la tela rozar contra ellas. Sólo eras un chico de catorce años, y no podías parar.

Miraste la alfombra sucia, él ya no estaba allí. Los demás aún dormían sin comprender, quizá por eso te permitiste llorar esa vez.

Y aquella fue la única vez que lloraste realmente, Haymitch Abernathy, aunque otra vez estuviste a punto también.

Cuando Katniss te preguntó por el Distrito 13, ¿qué sentiste? ¿dónde te dolió exactamente? Sólo querías dejarte llevar por el caudal de llanto atorado en el nudo de tu corazón enfermo, pero no lo hiciste. Le respondiste como siempre lo hacías, y la dejaste perder la esperanza.

Cuando ganaste el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ¿también recuerdas aquella vez? La primera semana te preocupaste por cosas tontas. Tenías que vivir en la aldea de los vencedores, pero no podías dejar la alfombra, tu única esperanza, allí en la veta. Así que cargaste con ella en ese invierno atroz. Nadie te ayudó, no se los permitiste. Era patético verte así, tu madre se espantó.

Él tenía las claves para salvar a Panem. De algún modo lo sabías. Esperabas encontrarlo cuando fuiste al trece.

Te dijeron que había muerto, no te sorprendió. Llevaba tanto tiempo muerto para ti que lo más lógico era que lo estuviera realmente.  
Sin embargo usaste ese estúpido traje negro toda una semana, como cuando murieron tu hermano y tu madre. Esta vez carecía de significado.

"Sólo déjalo salir, no puedes quedarte con todo eso dentro" Plutarch sintió pena por tu situación, y aunque no te agradaba aceptaste el alcohol que consiguió para ti.

Llevabas cinco meses sobrio, esa fue la peor noche de tu vida. Peor que aquella en que se fue, incluso. Ahora se había ido de verdad, tu hígado lo sabía porque escocía verdaderamente, y dolía como los mil demonios. No importaba, no ibas a parar.

Te desmayaste.

Un día todo había acabado de repente, y no había nada para ti en el futuro. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿a tus padres? ¿a tu novia y a tu hermano muertos? Esas cosas no vuelven jamás, allí lo supiste, sentado en medio de la nada infinita.

Todo. Eso era lo que estabas dispuesto a dar. Eso fue lo que diste. Sin embargo, las manos seguían vacías al mirarlas, y los ojos grises tan carentes de expresión.

Un día la muerte vino, y sonreíste al fin, no lo hacías desde los catorce años. Desde entonces huías de todo, y la única cosa que querías por fin estuvo frente a ti.

Por fin hubo oscuridad, no huiste esa vez.


	2. Apología

—Tu mano está temblando, querida. —Noté sus ojos atentos y asustados sobre los míos y le ofrecí una sonrisa. —No importa. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Durante al menos 45 minutos estuve sosteniendo la parte saliente en el extremo de un nudo sobre mis labios, frenéticamente frotándola por ellos.

—Deja eso. —Annie volteó a verme, acercándose con un pañuelo. —Vas a lastimarte —Su voz suave minimizó la molestia cuando limpió la, apenas visible, sangre en ellos.

Era difícil darse cuenta, con el frío tensando mis nervios al punto de inhabilitarlos para sentir. Ahí mismo pensé que a veces ella se preocupaba más por mi de lo que debería, entonces volteé a verla para decirle que no era nada, pero la vi tan distraída en el nudo que estaba haciendo y en sus propios pensamientos que decidí dejarla en paz.

—¿Por qué el tridente, Finnick?

Escuchar mi nombre de la manera tan tenue en que lo decía era suficiente para llamar mi atención. Un instante después me encontré considerando sus palabras, tratando de hacerlas volver a mi.

No era infrecuente perderme entre lo que decía y no recordarlo, pero aquella vez, si no hubiera repetido su interrogante, jamás me habría enterado de qué era.

—¿Por qué el tridente? —Repitió con indulgencia.

Dejé el estúpido nudo a un lado y me giré hacia ella al tiempo que un suspiro me hacía pensar en su pregunta, tratando de desvelar a qué se refería.

La primera opción era que se refiriera a porqué lo había traído a la playa esa vez, cuando simplemente nos habíamos sentado a hacer nudos porque nos distraía de todo. La descarté, ella sabía que me gustaba traerlo a la playa, aunque sólo fuera por la nostalgia que me daba hacerme encajar en ese preciso sitio y tratar de imaginarme haciendo las cosas normales que hacía antes con él.

Por otro lado, observar el viejo tridente que tenía justo allí, a mi lado, y tratar de recordar el lujoso artefacto en los juegos era patético. Mi viejo tridente era patético comparado con esa reluciente y letal arma que me había hecho ganar aquella vez.

Si me esforzaba, lograba relacionar mi vida en ese instante con lo que había sucedido en ese sitio infernal. Una barrera mental muy grande me impedía enfocarme demasiado en las muertes de los chicos inocentes que me miraron a la cara con una última súplica signada en sus rostros. Era como si hubieran estado de rodillas ante mi, rogando, y yo hubiese los despreciado con un gesto de la cabeza y un simple "no" mientras los mataba cual si no importaran nada.

Entonces supe que Annie se refería a eso. Quería saber la razón por la cual usar esa arma, y no otra.

La respuesta primaria era tan simple como "Porque lo he usado toda mi vida". Pero la verdad era que matar peces no se relacionaba en ninguna forma con matar humanos, y no habría querido usar un tridente sin tener otras razones.

—Porque —Comencé a responder, usando mis palabras con cierta cadencia y tacto, indispensables para no asustarla y recordarle cosas que no deseaba recordar —porque era el arma más poderosa allí.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Ella no me veía, estaba concentraba en el intrincado nudo que tenía entre sus dedos, con el semblante serio que tendría un niño ante una tarea difícil.

Suspiré de un modo pesado, con un mohín de incomodidad marcando mi rostro. No era que no quisiera responder, era que ella no quería oír la respuesta. Lo hacía porque creía que yo pensaba que estaba loca, y le incomodaba. Así que a veces se ponía a preguntarme cualquier cosa, y, cuando no le gustaba alguna respuesta horrible, terminaba llorando.

Intentaba parecer valiente, y acababa por ser masoquista. Me preguntaba por mis juegos, e inevitablemente traía a su mente recuerdos de los suyos como un torrente de dolor y amargura. Y lo peor era que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo, ella insistiría.

—Antes de los juegos, le sugerí a Mags que me gustaría tener uno. No lo encontré en la cornucopia, pero de algún modo se las arregló para ponerlo allí. En la arena, quiero decir.

—Si, pero ¿por qué?

Había ocasiones en que sólo deseaba poder salir corriendo y no responderle más. Y era todavía más duro cuando me miraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos claros me acorralaban de tal manera que no podía hacer nada, me abstenía incluso de pestañear.

Un suspiro de nuevo. —Era un arma grande. —Empecé. —Tal vez sea estúpido, pero eso me reconfortaba en cierto modo. Me daba el control. Yo estaba ahí, y se suponía que debía matar a toda esa gente. ¿Qué haces? Antes del tridente era penoso, yo los veía, atrapados por alguna red que había hecho o algo, y no quería matarlos pero debía hacerlo. Era horrible para mi en ese punto.

Hice una pausa, ella había dejado caer el nudo de sus manos y miraba hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte. Permaneció así, y en algún momento mientras me acercaba para reconfortarla, para decirle que estaba mintiendo, que no era real, ella habló.

—Continúa.

Un ligero dolor me cruzó el cuerpo entero, alojandose en mi cabeza, y permaneció allí todo el tiempo que puedo recordar de esa conversación. Únicamente asentí y seguí hablando.

—Era más fácil. Solamente eso. Era un arma grande. —Callé un segundo y luego continué. —Desde arriba todo parece más pequeño; incluso el dolor, la inseguridad, y la muerte.

Mientras mis palabras eran absorbidas por su mente ella casi parecía en shock. Podría hablarle de cualquier cosa pero cada día que me preguntaba sobre ese tema en particular acabaría teniendo esa mirada vacía, esos labios pálidos y ese rostro sin color. La abracé, acariciando su cabello con compulsión, como si el simple roce de mis manos pudiera aliviarla. No era así, pero yo lo intentaba.

La vida abandonaba su cuerpo, y yo la abrazaba. Así era como se sentía abrazar a un muerto, pero era Annie, yo no podría dejarla.

* * *

Al principio esto iba a ser sólo un OneShot sobre Haymitch. Pero ya ven que no fue así.  
Lo reconsideré porque tengo la idea de adjuntar historias random de algunos personajes que me llaman la atención, a modo de cierta introspección en ellos.

Otra cosa: El titulo de esta historia se llama "Viendo cosas" porque es una referencia al título del segundo capítulo de la serie True Detective, del mismo modo que tengo otro fic titulado "La larga y clara oscuridad" por el título del primer capítulo de esta serie.


	3. Monólogo II

Supongo que nos conocemos desde que eramos personas, y por eso estamos destinadas a quedarnos junto a la otra aunque no haya más opción que odiarnos por todo lo que nos hicimos mutuamente.

Corrimos. Por esa vida, la pendiente perpetua que fuimos. Frías, y las hojas chocaban contra nuestros pies.  
Mamá dijo una vez que eras buena, aunque hicieramos maldades.

Hojas, más hojas de esas muertas. ¡Muertas! Pero no más que tú y yo, querida.

Hoy creo que corrimos lo suficientemente rápido como para jamás poder parar. La fuerza inamovible. Choca sin detenerse, arrasa con todo sin poder quejarse de los golpes.

Ese día en el capitolio, la maldad ardiente y la asombrosa conglomeración, mataste a Snow. Supongo que me culpas, pero sabes que todo el tiempo sólo fui el patético hilo del que tu conciencia colgaba. Iba a terminar muerto de todas formas.

¿Así que es esto lo que pasa cuando el hilo se rompe? Si. Acabas loca, hablandote en segunda persona. Las voces te dicen que hay algún sentido en parecer loca. Annie habría parecido funcional a tu lado.

Pero no, no estás en el hoyo negro que te imaginas, eso es peor. Funcionas, y aquí en tu distrito con el resto de la gente incluso parece que les importas. Funcionas y les importas, te repites, y te importan un carajo. Todo se pone negro alrededor.  
Ya no es como si no quisieras estar aquí. Podrías estar en cualquier sitio, y no hay nada peor que cualquier sitio para estar.

Una pistola, sangre, su cuerpo en el suelo, la multitud. Podrías sonreír de haberlo hecho, pero incluso el rostro muerto del presidente de Panem carece de algún sentido lógico.  
Más multitud, ahora sientes náuseas. Podías rechazarlos, huir. En esa época podrías haberlo hecho. Ahora sabes que sólo te repugna la existencia, el calor, los cuerpos y los rostros sintiendo. Los miras y eres dolorosamente consciente de que tú también eres eso. Estás viva y sólo desearías que hubiera un lugar todo todo terminara, donde la sucesión de cosas que pasaron cobraran un sentido finalmente y todos pudieran decir "esto fue lo que conseguimos". Pero no.

Limítate a mantenerte aquí, te digo. Y obedeces porque de todos modos no hay nada que pudieras hacer aparte de eso.  
Años pasan, y nada pasa en realidad. Gente muere, otros nacen. Finnick Jr ama visitarte. ¿Tiene sentido la vida? Él te llama "tía" y pregunta por su padre a cada instante ¿Tiene sentido la muerte?

Finnick. Él se parece tremendamente a su padre. Le cuentas sobre él porque alguien debe recordarlo, porque los recuerdos son quizá el único rastro efímero que podemos dejar en alguien, y es cruel que un niño no recuerde a su papá. Le dices que fue un héroe, un rebelde, un luchador. Esperas que no se lo tome en serio, que entienda el absurdo tremendo de morir por una causa así. Porque él no debía morir. Porque con su vida ida llegaron las sombras a la tuya, y ya no recuerdas nada como es.

Muertes, ya no importan. Vida, ya nadie está. Sólo Snow y su cuerpo frío entre la gente, y el Distrito 7, los árboles, la leña. Fuego y aromas extraños, luz en la oscuridad. La puerta está cerrada, mira hacia atrás.

* * *

**Hola.** Undécimo es el peor año escolar de todos porque es difícil con ganas y encima no haces lo que te gusta, así que mi tiempo libre se ha visto severamente menguado por este averno de curso. No obstante, espero seguir el fic, aunque los capítulos sean tan cortos y raros como este. Saludos.


End file.
